


Don't judge a book

by Stycoa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Kara Danvers, F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Internalized Homophobia, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers is a gay mess, Lena Luthor is a Tease, Lena looks sexy in black, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lillian ships supercorp, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Protective Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Smut, SuperCorp, kara danvers is a dumb jock, slowburn, soft, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stycoa/pseuds/Stycoa
Summary: Softball team captain Kara Danvers has secrets, things nobody but close friends know about and one HUGE secret. Lena Luthor, science major, she pays little attention to the world around her unless its a competition or academically related. When her mother gets a new job at National City High school worlds collide.OR"Wait, this doesn't have to change anything-" Kara shakes her head, standing up from the couch and putting her hands out in an expressive way "This changes EVERYTHING, i'm not- I can't be.." Lena looks at her softly, she stands slowly, her eyes never leaving the blonde in front of her. "I'm going to be here for you, every step of the way" Kara closed her eyes as the hot tears streamed down her cheeks
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 27
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is really different then any other fic i've ever written because i'm incooperating a few of my fears and opening more about fake friends, coming out, unlearning internalized homophobia and many more things. I also really just wanted a High School au. Hope you enjoy.

"Honestly I don't understand why you insist on walking to school when I have a car right here" Alex motions to the shoddy blue Cadillac and she gives a triumphant smile. As much as the car needed a paint job, and some air freshener it was a nice car. Alex took good care of it, when mom and dad had bought it for her first day of senior year, Kara didn't expect her to be this over the edge excited about it yet, here she was. 

"I need cardio, we have practice tonight and a game tomorrow and-" Alex rolls her eyes and finished with the blonde "Nobody likes a looser" Kara nods her head with a charming smile "Right! I'll see you and Mags at lunch, alright?" 

Alex nodded, waving the sister off as she climbs into the drivers seat and got comfortable. Kara takes to bringing her feet down the driveway and walking on the nice path to the school. It was only a few blocks from them but it was quite the endurance. 

Uphill, cracked roads, a shady back alleyway, a kind homeless woman that Kara always gave food to and told her to have a wonderful day. Not only is it visibly a nice walk but its the perfect time for her to think and just be. She never had to put on a mask, never has to worry about pushing herself past her limits in training or if she would get funny looks for acing a quiz that should be hard for someone pursing sports.

When she turns the corner, she spots the school building ahead. Taking a quick deep breath then masking all of her inner thoughts, the stress from homework, who were her true friends and the worry about practice and romance- which she was growing to resent.

At one point she had Clarke, he was of course a jock as well. Perfect blue eyes and nice chiseled jaw. He was every girls dream guy, fresh out of metropolis, and a airhead. Kara had gone out with him a few times over sophomore year, some things went down and she decided they were better as strangers. 

His intelligence simply ended at football teams and sports jokes. They could never truly have a lasting conversation and it was exhausting. She opens the front door to the school, her eyes immediately spotting her friends near lockers. 

Nia, James, Winn and of course Brainy. She smiles with genuine love as she makes her way towards them, lifting a hand with two fingers, a peace sign. Winn returns the gesture then he continues rambling. "Hey- all i'm saying is if she simply would simply call on me I could answer all the questions perfectly!"

"Who are we talking about?" Kara questions, leaning against the lockers casually. "The new teacher, Ms. Luthor I think?" Kara makes an O with her mouth then she tunes into the conversation. "not every teacher has to like you" James argues calmly.

Nia nods in agreement. About to tease him for being a teachers pet and a giant nerd but the bell rings, he curses loudly- a rare commodity for Winn and darts through the hallway of students. "I've got to run" Brainy says sadly before giving Nia a sweet kiss on the lips and calmly walking towards his class. 

Nia gives a dreamy sigh as she and Kara leave James and head to their shared class together. "I love him" She says, her strides seeming to carry less gravity then they should. "That's good, i'm happy for you" Kara responds, giving her a sweet smile and opening the classroom door for her. 

"I am going to marry Calvin William Dox, and you and Alex are going to be my bridesmaids" Kara looks at her slightly surprised that she used his real name, everyone usually just called him Brainy because he was extremely smart. A bit on the nose but somewhat clever.

"We have to survive two more years of High School first, sit down" Nia was going to pose an argument when the teacher stands from her desk. Her tight bun looking as neat as it had the days before. She ran slim long fingers down to straighten the non existent wrinkles from her black pencil skirt and matching blazer then she gives a small smile. 

"Good morning class, in case you have forgotten: My name is Ms. Luthor." Kara sits at one of the science tables, her eyes darting to the left as she heard the handle being jiggled. "Ah, right on time is our new student and my daughter, Lena"

Ms. Luthor opens the door, giving a bright smile towards the girl who dressed in black jeans and a red crop top with the _Coca Cola_ logo on it, she had her dark brown hair pulled back into a loose bun to show her pale neck and slender shoulders. 

Kara couldn't take her eyes off the girl, she looked annoyed by her mothers introduction but didn't say so as she walks towards an empty table. Ms. Luthor smiles pridefully then she looks towards the class "Alright, papers out it's time to take notes" 

A few groans came from the students but they took their lined papers out regardless, and when the lights went out and the power point when on, Kara found herself staring at the pale neck again. 

Her clear blue eyes trailing over the soft looking skin, the beauty mark seeping into view at her shoulder, her hand mindlessly playing with a piece of hair between her fingertips. The way she tilts her neck to crack it when she gets to stiff and moments of her not moving pass. How mindlessly she takes the plastic blue pencil between her teeth and chews on it before jotting something down.

The lights come on before Kara has a chance to write anything down. "Now that you know the basics of plate tectonics, we're going to start discussing convection currents and next week our first project of the unit" Ms. Luthor claps her hands together excitedly and Kara watched as Lena buried her face in her hands. 

Letting them rub the stress from under her eyes and come to rest at the harsh jean fabric at her knees. "God I hate projects" Nia whispers next to Kara, for the first time in the thirty-five minutes they had been in class she was met with green eyes.

She felt her heart hold still, the world around her seemed to slow just a bit, she could hear how ragged her breathing had become. The face that went with the green eyes smiled. Only for a second before she looked down, brushing her lips with her knuckles and turning back towards the front. 

"Um.. earth to Kara?" Nia says, waving her hands in front of the gaping blondes face. "Oh.. Sorry" Kara whispers then she looks down at her blank paper and flushed a brilliant shade of pink before stuffing it back inside her bag. She knew enough about plate tectonics anyhow. 

  
******

  
When lunch rolls around she's pretty much ready to go home. Two hour and a half class periods with no food would drive anyone insane. She steps inside the busy cafeteria, shuffling through the lunch line with the zombie slow students and finally she sits at the table with a over greasy pizza, two oranges, an apple, a small over processed brownie and a water bottle. 

She huffs at the unappetizing food then she takes a large bite from her apple, a satisfying crunch could be heard only by a few over the sea of talking and laughter. None of which Kara was partaking in since none of her friends had appeared. 

She decides to do her science homework while she waits. A coloring map and plotting where the earthquakes could be found at the faults. It was fairly easy to do with one hand and a practice with tuning out the noise. 

She had learned to focus under situations like this, thanks to her coach and un-admittedly her therapist. If she had a grounding technique she wouldn't freak out or be 'weird'. The one she had come up with was her glasses. She would fidget with her glasses when she could feel the pressure in her chest, or was in a crowded space, or a small room. 

The plastic plate landing on the false wood table interrupts her precise focus. She looks up at the culprit, daggers in her normally cheery and welcoming gaze. "How's the homework coming?" Her sister asked as she sat down and sat her girlfriends bag down. The brunette girl with wavy hair and a shaved side-Maggie- sits down next to Alex and begins eating her Big Belly Burger takeout. 

"It's selfish that neither of you bring me food" Kara says, setting the apple down on her own blue plastic tray and clearing the area of her work. Alex shrugs a little, man spreading casually on the stool and earning a small chuckle from the dimpled Latina. 

The older sister props against her elbows on the table "Well I would invite you to tag along but i'm pretty sure you don't want to see what Maggie and I do in our alone time." Alex shoots Maggie a devilish look while Kara gives a dramatic gag and the three laugh aloud, soon being accompanied by Nia and Brainy.

"Did you guys see the new chick?" Maggie questions about halfway through lunch. Kara tried to keep the lasting smile on her face from the joke Nia had poorly executed, so not to seem suspicious. "Yeah, her name is like.. Lena, right?" 

Nia nods a bit, brushing some of the hair from Brainy's face "yeah, she's the teachers kid" Maggie sucks air between her teeth, looking down as she shakes her head. "That's gonna suck." Kara looks at her confused, taking one last bite from her apple and cleaning her hands in the napkin "How? She could get better grades" 

The heads around the table disagree, Alex speaks first "She has to treat all of her students equally" Then Brainy speaks "The assholes at this school hate anyone that's different" Maggie and Alex share a look that they think nobody notices but Kara does and her heart hurts from the implications. 

"Not if she's friends with me" Kara blurts without thinking of the consequences. They look at her, interest in their eyes. "What if she doesn't want to be showboated around like some sort of social experiment?" Brainy questions seriously.

"She could want absolutely nothing to do with jocks, to keep her hands clean from their stupidity" Nia jokes and then Kara scoffs and shakes her head, speaking loudly. "Who would it be hurting to ask! Besides.." She says in a more gentle tone. "I owe it to her to show kindness!" Kara grabs her backpack off the ground frustratedly, slinging it over her shoulder and turning around, immediately colliding with a soft figure. 

"Oh my god!" The voice says as the tray drops on the ground and across the front of Karas clothes. She looks up, the feeling of slight anger raising in her chest then melting almost instantly when she was met with the emerald green eyes from before. 

"I'm so sorry!" The girl says, her hands quickly removing the mess from Karas clothing and cleaning her frivolously. Kara was so mesmerized by the girl and her dark brown hair being down and flowing over her shoulders, she just stares dumbly, probably capturing the dumb jock perfectly. 

When she finally managed to create a coherent sentence instead of mumbles and stutters she extends her hands to stop the girl by the arms. "It's fine, i'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention." Her green eyes visibly relaxed and she gave a nervous laugh "good, great" Kara nods a little, trying to map the close up details. 

Her full dark brows, her pink lips that were a little thin but perfect. The beauty marks that made a connect the dots on the front of her neck and disappearing into her shirt. The smile lines at the corner of her mouth and on the sides of her nose, her forehead and then finally back to her beautiful eyes.

She couldn't help the pink that spread across her face when the girl gives a beautiful laugh and offers a hand "I'm Lena" Kara nods a little, brushing her blonde hair from her eyes then shaking her hand "I'm Kara" 

Lena nods again, smiling kindly and inhaling slowly "Sorry about your shirt, i'm not sure if pizza grease washes out easy" Kara tears her gaze away from the girl with an awkward laugh and a shrug "I have other clothes to change into, besides I pretty much trampled you" 

Kara chose to ignore the burning stares she knew her friends were giving and instead focus on the angelic laughter in front of her. "Well, " She says before pocketing her hands "You owe me lunch" She raises one of her dark eyebrows. Kara stares at her shocked for longer then she'd care to admit before she nods and ducks her head. "Okay, how do you like Big Belly Burger?" 

Lena gives a confused smile, shaking her head a little "I've never actually had it. Mother won't allow it" Kara gives a loud gasp and she shakes her head "No! Really?" Lena laughs a little and she nods gently "I'm afraid so, she says the calories will go straight to my ass" 

Kara couldn't help but glance down to her broad hips and felt her cheeks heat up instantly, she looks back up at her face which was also growing pink. "Well, you have a fantastic ass so.." Kara let's the bold sentence trail off and she fidgets with her bag nervously.

"Thank you" Lena says with another laugh, she then sighs softly and offers her phone "Put your number in, then we can properly schedule this." Kara does so without hesitation, typing the nine digit number with one thumb, vaguely aware of the whispers at her table of friends.

She hands the phone back to her and gives a small smile, teetering on the toes of her shoes while Lena just stared casually. The bell interrupted them and soon they were surrounded by buzzing students racing to get to their last two classes of the day. 

"I'll see you later, Kara" She promises as she walks towards the pair of double doors. Kara waves, one of her hands being concealed in her pocket, she couldn't help but eye her ass again for confirmation, inhaling slowly from the intruding thoughts, then going back to her class. 

The rest of the day drones on painfully slow, her taking notes from her math class, writing down a new complex algorithm she would probably have to study for hours to understand by itself and then to relieve that stress she sat through art. 

Trying to perfectly capture the green eyed acquaintance and all of her beautiful little details, from her arched eyebrows, the one to many earrings, down to her amazing, fitting jawline. The art teacher compliments her on the sketch- that's nowhere near completion then requests for her to actually focus on the assigned art piece, a self portrait.

When the final bell rings, Kara is just about sick of looking at herself. The cut above her left eye, her nostrils which look way to small for her nose, the blonde hair and her obvious split ends that need a trim. She heads straight for the locker room, stripping down to her black sports bra and her boxer briefs she preferred to workout in compared to regular underwear. 

"Alright ladies! Let's wrap it up" Coach says as she claps her hands and exits the locker room. Kara slides into some black workout shorts and a plain grey shirt then she among with her other teammates, Elizabeth, Aria, Meghan, and Kaylie make their way to the field. 

Coach makes them sprint around the bases three times before they actually start practice, running through secret plays, testing how long Kara can go back and forth between bases before her calves decide to give in and she ducks her head. 

When the other girls are getting water, and Kara is fidgeting with her bat gloves the coach approaches her. "Danvers, are you gonna be okay to start us off hitting tomorrow?" Kara nods seriously, her ponytail bobbing and strands of hair sticking to her neck with sweat. 

"What did Mrs. Thomas say about the crowds?" Kara tried her hardest to not make a visible facial expression at the coaches concern. "She said to focus on my breathing and my glasses" Coach nods gently then she placed a supportive hand on the girls shoulder. 

"The whole team and myself love you, if things start to go south just let me know and i'll put someone else in" Kara nods, desperate to keep the promise. Her anxiety had gotten pretty bad since she started to excel in sports and people besides her small friend group were talking to her and wanting to befriend her.

"Alright, go home, eat and sleep off the practice, i'll see you guys tomorrow at 5 pm" Coach gives her a pat on the shoulder, walking off the field. After a long, grueling and exhausting practice later she's completely worn out and ready to shower off the sore muscles and stress. 

She sluggishly changed from her sweaty clothes into some shorts and a tank top then she grabs her phone and was making her way back to the house, scrolling through the messages from her group chat including her friends conversing about a party and school work and of course Nia trying to make knock knock jokes and somehow failing again, Brainy being the wonderful supportive boyfriend and saying he liked them.

She chuckles at the messages, spotting an unknown number on her queue. 

*Is this the hot blondes hotline?* _delivered at 5:15_

Kara gives a shy smile, it had to be Lena, she didn't give anyone else her number today. 

*I dunno, is it?* _delivered at 7:39_

Kara smartly responds then she received another message. 

*Sarcasm? I like you already Kara* _delivered at 7:40_

The two texted all the way home, and up the stairs and into the bathroom. Kara took a speedy ten minute shower, being sure to wash everything thrice then sitting on the toilet in her towel and texting her a big longer. 

It was only when her mother called for dinner that she finally put the phone down and communicated with someone outside of her screen. "How was you girls' day?" Dad asks while giving a nice helping of spaghetti to Kara then passing the salad bowl to Alex who reluctantly agreed to try going vegetarian- Maggie's suggestion of course. 

"Well, the only homework I have is to write an essay, I invited Maggie to spend the night tonight and then she and I were talking about going to an after party for Kara's game." He nods his head as she spoke, giving a fond smile at the mention of Maggie. 

"Do you guys want a cake or something for the game?" Eliza questions then, spooning a small amount of spaghetti into her mouth. Kara shakes her head, picking at the sauce "It wouldn't be healthy to run around as much as I am and then eat a cake, but thanks for the offer mom" 

Eliza nods again glancing to her husband before she nervously sighs and speaks "So, I heard you have a new science teacher, Luthor is it?" Kara nods as she chews the food, trying to decipher where this was leading. "Her daughter transferred as well? Lena?" 

Now Kara was definitely interested, she nods again. Earning a glance of sinister recognition from her sister. "Kara got her number at lunch, they were chatting it up and staring" Kara clears her throat, looking down as Eliza stares at her with a iron gaze.

"So what's happening there? Do you like this girl?" Kara shakes her head quickly, her cheeks spreading pink. "No! I barley know her and I'm not gay!" Jeremiah nods slowly, him and Alex sharing a discrete look. 

"Kara, honey. It's okay if you like girls- you know we love you no matter what-" Eliza starts to say but Kara scoffs nervously, she hated having all of the attention and could feel it raising in her chest, along with the fact that nobody was listening to her. 

"I don't like girls!" Kara says loudly. The rest of her family stares at her and nods a little. "We didn't mean to upset you" Jeremiah says calmly. Kara ignores the tightening in her throat and burning in her cheeks. "I'm just really tired" She says in a soft raspy voice.

"May I be excused?" Eliza and Jeremiah nod in a union and Kara stands up quickly, taking two steps at a time back to her room. She shuts the door and climbs under her blanket, counting the hairs on her arm so she wouldn't have another one of her 'episodes'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little darker then I first intended and I apologize if it upsets anyone.

The next morning Kara woke up to her alarm blaring under her pillow, she groans into it and sits up to check the time. 4:35 on the dot. With an eye roll she climbs out of bed and stretches her tense muscles. Being so focused on not having another anxiety attack from last nights 'interrogation' she completely forgot to do her homework, she lugs her backpack from the hook on the door and sits at her desk with the lamp, glancing out the window before she tunes into the math work and the homework sheets. 

When she was finished with the tedious job of coloring and mapping X,Y points on the earthquake worksheet, she stuffs it away and checks the time once more. 5:23. She nods, perfect timing. She puts on some relaxing music and slips her headphones in, doing push ups until her arms were sore then following it with a chug of her water bottle and doing sit ups until she wanted to puke. Her neck, shoulders and biceps were trickling with sweat by then, so she lays on her back, letting her mind enjoy the music.

Alex's voice broke her inert concentration from the doorway "God you're such a jock" She flips the room light switch on and continues to the bathroom. Kara closed her eyes for a few moments. Praying to whatever higher power that was up there that today would go well. 

She finally starts getting dressed for the day when the first sliver of sunlight comes in through her window. Commotion from Alex's room -presumably the girlfriend- keeps her moving quickly in order to get out of the house and away from her sisters amazing relationship. 

She didn't like being jealous, she despised it more then anything. She wasn't jealous of who her sister was dating, she was just envious that her sister was able to find love so easily. Kara had tried, in freshmen year with three different boys, none of them were as interested in the things she was. More so the things in her shirt and pants 

She tried again in sophomore year, with Tommy Morris. He was smart, he was handsome and he and her actually communicated outside of locked lips and stray hands furthering down her hips. Until one day a video of him and Veronica Sinclair in an incriminating position spread around the school, Let's just say he had to wear a arm brace once Alex paid a visit to his house.

Once she decided she would probably inevitably be alone, that she would never find someone who perfectly balanced her love for sports, family, friends, animals and of course science and math, she focused more on perfecting her skills on the field. 

Surprisingly leading to her budding popularity. She'd befriended plenty of jocks, and good looking guys. James, Clark, Maxwell. They were all brawn's and no brain, or just looking for a _good time_ and Kara hated the fact. At one point she even took an interest in Winn, the short, lovable nerd in her friend group. 

He was adorable, didn't have much facial hair, he smelt like cinnamon and perfectly pressed shirts. Kara strangely liked the combo, but with the two of them geeking out over _Titanic_ or _Star Wars_ every time the one or the other came on, she decided they were better as friends. 

Once she gets down stairs, she spots her mother and father whispering to each other with smiles and cups of coffee. A swell of love filled her chest at the sight of their love and she continues to the kitchen. "Morning"

Eliza is the first to speak, her wide smile growing into a more timid one. "Kara, I apologize if we upset you by the implications last night" She felt her stomach do a somersault then she opened the pantry and grabs an avocado from the bowl. "I'm fine, I just told you i'm not gay" She humps her shoulders tensely. 

Grabbing a knife and her toast from the toaster- which dad always makes for her- she cuts the green breakfast and slathers it's contents on her toast slices. "And you know we love you no matter what right?" Kara nods a little, desperate to change this topic before her sister got downstairs. "I love you guys too" Jeremiah speaks up next. "We're coming to your game, we'll be the first ones there"

Kara could picture her parents in self made shirts with her face on them, holding up a cardboard sign saying something cheesy but loving. It made her chest tighten uncomfortably "I'm leaving now" She throws up a peace sign, sticking one of the toast slices in her mouth and then prancing out the door as the heavy footsteps trail down the steps.

She's halfway to school when her phone rings, it's Lena. She picks up on the second beat and puts it to her ear. "Morning, is this where you call me and tell me you're moving schools?" She jokes, Lena laughs softly on the other end.

Kara could almost picture her, absentmindedly walking, phone in hand and a bright, beautiful smile on her face. "I was actually calling to ask if you wanted to get Big Belly Burger after school?" 

Kara opens her mouth to speak then shuts it immediately, remembering she had to be at school later tonight for the game and then the after party in her honor. She realizes shes paused for to long when the building comes into focus.

"I can't tonight" She could hear how solemn her voice sounded but wasn't sure how to change it. "I have a softball game.." Lena doesn't speak for a few moments, Kara could hear the other end click in the hangup and she felt her heart pause. 

"What the hell?" She whispers, looking at the phone in utter confusion and with many mixed emotions. A warm hand slides onto her shoulder and down her arm, causing Kara to inhale sharply at the very intimate touch, she locks eyes with a pair of green ones who seemed alive with excitement. 

"I didn't know you played sports" Lena says, letting Karas arm go once she sensed her discomfort, that wasn't the problem though. Kara was _too_ comfortable for her own liking. She nods at the girls observation "yeah, you can come watch the game if you want" She shrugs her shoulder then quickly adds "I'll let you wear my letter man jacket if it's cold" 

Kara raised a supportive eyebrow, unlocking her locker with one hand, the other holding the backpack tightly in a fish. "A nerd and a jock. Seems kind of cliché don't you think?" Lena rubs her hand down her own bag strap, her gaze never leaving Karas. 

"I've got more to me then what meets the eye" She responds in what isn't supposed to be a flirtatious tone. Lena was slightly surprised as she steps closer to her and whispers "Do tell" Karas cheeks heat up instantly, the sudden raspy tone in her voice caused the pit of her stomach to liven and her heart beat to race with her lungs. 

Kara makes the mistake of looking side ways towards the girl. Lenas eyes were trained on Karas lips, she was chewing on her own bottom lip and not to mention she had lost all sense of personal space. 

"I'm not into girls" Kara blurts out, a bit harsher then she intended. Lena looks back up at her eyes and she raised an eyebrow "Look, I've heard you have a bit of popularity at this school, so if you don't want the whole world to know, nobody needs to.." Lena kept her voice as a whisper, stepping closer to Kara who inhales sharply and backs away. 

"I'm not gay." She shuts her locker, keeping a sharp look in her eye to the confused brunette in front of her. She knew she had hurt her feelings but she needed to nip this in the bud quickly. Lena nods again, crossing her arms gently. "got it, sorry" 

Karas shoulders eased of their tension then she nods and walks towards the bathroom, wanting just a moment alone before the bells would ring. When she opened the door, a few girls were talking, one checking her makeup out, she saw two different sets of feet in one of the stalls and could only assume the worst. 

She shakes her head to herself, entering an empty stall and crouching down, burying her face in her hands while she took deep breaths. The day had barley begun and she could already feel the heart burn and the stress making it's way into center focus. 

She counts how many laces she can see on her shoes, then she picks at the toilet tissue, about to braid her hair back when the bell rings. The day was starting sooner then she would have liked. She opens the stall door, exiting it and looking at her face in the mirror. The tiredness in her eyes, the _secret_ in her heart. 

She shakes her head again, walking out and heading straight for science. She sat in her place next to Nia who was typing quickly on her phone. The blushing girl looks up at Kara, quickly shutting the phone off and then smiling a wide innocent smile. 

"What cha got there?" Kara says in a song almost, slinging the bag off her wide shoulders and grabbing her class materials. "Nothing!" Nia lies, her hand gripping the phone again. Kara sits up, looking the girls deeply in her eyes now. "Nia, whats wrong?" 

Nia nearly crumples under her friends intense gaze, she wordlessly unlocks her phone and hands it to Kara. Suspiciously she reads the messages between Brainy and Nia, definitely not school appropriate. 

Nias cheeks burned a dark red as Kara slowly hands her the phone back. "I didn't know you and he had gotten that far yet" Kara says, trying to show how normal she was being about this. The last thing she wanted was for Nia to take her being uncomfortable for her obvious lack of attraction to men- which was zero because yay! boys.

"We haven't." Nia admits while shaking her head "At least.. not in person" Kara furrows her brows, silently asking the question. Nia elaborates in a single word. "Facetime" Kara had never been more thankful for the teacher entering the classroom in her entire life. 

"Good morning class" A few people echo a good morning, Kara glances over to where Lena was. Chewing her green plastic pencil in silence now. She turns her gaze away from the girl and down casts it to her notes- which she needed to jot down from Nia. 

"I was informed there will be a softball game tonight, I hope to see some of you there. Especially you, Ms. Danvers" Kara looks up at the Ms. Luthor. Her cheeks brilliantly heating up red when she felt the eyes of her classmates on her. Especially the green ones. 

Kara glances at Lena, giving a small nod as she looks back towards the teacher. "I'm the starting batter" She tried not to sound to excited but it was hard to do when she was immensely excited and also avoiding the clear fact that there was something different about the way she and Lena spoke to each other. 

"Wonderful" Ms. Luthor says, her eyes finally leaving Karas and staring the lesson. She starts to dive into the way scientists use seismographs to calculate the location of earthquakes, along with the math formulas. She even went far enough to question if anyone knew how to calculate when an earthquake would hit. 

Of course nobody knew, it was almost impossible to exactly calculate it, she and Lena had fun arguing over the science fiction of it all though. Kara just listened, completely memorized by her voice and the way she talked about science.

There were a few times when Lena had glanced at her and caused the other to blush and refocus herself on work but for some reason the stress she felt this morning had evaporated. Like it never happened. The bell dismisses them to second period, Kara and Nia depart ways, Nia left grinning at her phone and going into the bathroom. 

Kara tried to ignore the chills of thankfulness that she had never sexted before, she would likely be terrible at it. Her phone buzzed in scary irony in a message from Lena.

*Sorry about this morning, i'm not the best at social ques, plus you were totally flirting yesterday* _delivered at 9:45 am_

Kara tries to imagine her sending this message with a sarcastic tone, she then imagines it with honesty in the green eyes she liked way to much and she caves. Responding back almost instantly.

*It's all good, I kind of bit your head off. Big Belly Burger to make it up* _delivered at 9:45_ _am_

She watched the three dots tauntingly dance on her screen,disappearing when the teacher started the lesson and then her phone buzzed finally with a response. 

*Deal :)* _delivered at 10:00 am_

She hadn't known why seeing the girl use an emoji was such a surreal experience yet there it was. Clear as day and somehow perfectly spot on. Once second period was over she heads for the lunch room, fully expecting the greasy pizza for lunch until there was a hand on her arm. 

Her fight or flight kicks in instantly and she turns to see Lena, pulling her by the arm with keys jingling from her belt. "Where are we going?" Kara says confused, wiggling her way from the girls warm grasp and immediately regretting it since she was engulfed by cold air and uncertainty when she spots Clark ahead with his friends. 

"Big Belly Burger, since you're busy tonight I figured we could get lunch" Lena gives her a soft smile. Kara simply nods, trying to map the dimples she didn't notice yesterday and continues walking to the doors leading out to the student parking lot. Their shoulders brushed a few times as they walked, but neither addressed it. 

Kara kept her gaze down as they passed by Clark and his grinning team members. "...Here she is now!" He addresses, then he grabs her arm, pulling her into a friendly headlock. "Where ya been Danvers? Me and the boys missed you" 

Lena watches the jocks, clear annoyance on her face. A tall brown haired boy eyes Kara up and down "She's just good looking as you said Clark... can we get a little twirl?" Kara felt Clark trying to turn her by the waist to presumably show her backside and she shoves him in the side, hard, effectively getting him off of her.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" She says harshly, fixing her shirt which was trying to escape her body. Clark and his friends laugh at her harshness, he rubs her back a little too low and shakes his head "Relax, Kara. We're just fucking around" 

He gives a charming smile that made her stomach uneasy, she furrows her brows stepping out of his embrace again "Well fuck around with someone that wants you" Lena looks around at the boys, who were laughing at Clark now then she follows Kara- who looked extremely tense for obvious reasons- out the door. 

"Are you okay? Who was that guy?" Kara shakes her head, wrapping her arms around her body as she kept on down the steps. "I'll tell you in the car" Was all she responds with. Lena didn't pry any further until they were safely in the black Sedan, which she was borrowing from her mother.

She kept her eyes on Kara who was quickly tapping her fingers on her legs, her chest raising and falling shakily. Lena reaches across the soft black arm rest, grasping Karas hands gently. Her eyes dart up and she inhales sharply.

Lena furrows her brows, her head tilting gently at the behavior "What did he do" Kara felt a chill go down her spine from the anger behind her question and she looks back down shaking her head. "He didn't do anything.. not really.." Lena patiently waits for her to explain, Kara shrugs her shoulders before she continued. "He and I used to be close friends, or close whatevers to each other... I went to this party with him when I was a sophomore and he was a junior, we were drinking... a lot" 

Lena let's out a soft breath, closing her eyes as she nods. "I-I don't remember much of that night but I remember waking up in a bed, and he was putting his clothes on.." Lena opens her eyes, watching Kara silently. "Truly nothing bad happened- i'm just ashamed I guess" 

Lena rubs her hands, causing Kara to look at her then. "If you were drunk, and you don't remember don't you think that maybe..." She tilts her head suggestively, Kara shakes her head quickly. "No, I would've known. There were no signs, It didn't hurt...anymore then it should've I guess" 

Lenas face softens immediately "He was your first?" Kara nods a little, absentmindedly playing with the black bracelet on Lenas wrist. "A drunken one night stand, pretty romantic" Kara tries to joke but Lena scoffs and shakes her head. "I respectfully disagree." 

"What was your first time like?" Kara curiously looked at her, watching as her green eyes lit up and she gave a fond smile thinking for a moment before she speaks. "It was with my girlfriend, a few days after I told her I loved her.." Lena looks down at their hands, and Kara is suddenly aware of the intimacy of this moment. Yet she didn't care, it was nice, Lena was great company. 

"My mom was at this press conference thing, we had the house to ourselves so like a normal gay teenager with no money of my own does, I popped open two sprite cans, played some _Girl in Red_ and we made love on my bed" 

Kara smiles a little, looking back up at her face "That sounds extremely romantic" Lena gives a angelic giggle, ducking her head as she flushed. "It really was" The moment looses it's awe when Lena speaks again, softer and more serious.

"You don't have to count your first time with him. You should count it with someone who is willing to put effort and make sure that you enjoy yourself" Kara nods softly, letting Lenas hands go and exhaling loudly. "That got deep, Ready to eat some amazing burgers?" 

Lena gives a wide smile, nodding then returning her gaze to the window. They drove out of the schools parking lot, and to the drive through- per Karas directions. When they arrived and entered the building, Lena read the menu and Kara retreats to the bathroom.

She had never told anyone about what happened with Clark, not even Alex who had heard the rumors and thought it was some random hookup. She didn't know where this newfound trust in her friend was coming from but she was beginning to like it, having a chance to talk to someone without fear of judgement. She washes her hands three times with soap then she exits the bathroom and decides on a bacon and cheese double burger. 

"This probably isn't the most healthy thing for me to eat the day of a game but who cares" Kara says before she takes a large bite out of the food. Lena chuckles across from her, hesitantly taking a bite from her bacon and cheese regular burger.

Kara watches with interest as Lena stares at the food while chewing slowly. "Well?" She says expectantly, Lena looks up as if she forgot she wasn't alone. "This is amazing" She says through a mouthful of food. Kara smiles, covering her own mouth with her hand. 

Lena divulges in another bite, a slightly bigger one and the two spend the rest of lunch speaking through mouthfuls, mostly about the menu items and a bit of Lena trying to convince Kara to come with her every lunch day for burgers.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Lena sees Kara is when shes covered in sweat, teeth sparkling in the lights of the field and the crowd of parents and friends cheering. She leans agsisnt the fence, separating the field from the onlookers.

A wide smile on her face that's a little to charming to be just friends. Lena returns the gaze, feeling much more illuminated on who she was as a person after their talk in the car. "I'm glad you guys could make it" Kara says, addressing Lillian with a respectful nod.

The teacher nods a little, keeping her back straight and a cold but calm stare in her eyes. She sat next to her daughter who abandons the bleachers to close the gap of the fence. "You look good in your jersey" She didn't bother hiding the flirtatious undertones in her voice.

Kara nods a little, her head ducking as she flushed gently "Thank you" It was true, the girl was wearing a nice shade of light blue, with the school name displayed in the fabric letters on silk shirt. She also wore some white, tight baseball pants with her hair braided into two perfect blonde braids.

Lena looks especially harder at the white pants, raising a dark eyebrow in a silent thanks when the umpire calls for the game to begin and she got to watch the other dart away in a jog. The game starts interestingly enough. With Kara hitting out into the sea of green which her mother comments is pretty difficult unless you've got good strong arms.

Lena isn't the least bit surprised when Kara makes a home run and gets the crowd to go insane. Lena claps along with her school mates, watching as she frees herself of the black helmet and sits on the bench, her chest heaving and leaning against her elbows onto her knees.

Lena pays hardly any attention at all, watching only when Kara was on the field. She allowed herself to selfishly ogle the girl, her eyes and her mind wandering to places _friends_ don't go. She felt like a dirty boy, like the same dirty boy that had taken advantage of sweet natured, funny, amazing Kara just a short year ago.

Lena of course would never do that, who was it hurting to silently enjoy the way her biceps flexed as she stretched at first base, or the way she arched her back ever so slightly before she swung the bat. It certainly wasn't hurting anyone when Lena saw the sweat dripping down her neck, glistening beautifully on her arms.

Her keen eyes kept on Kara throughout the game, her recovery from the bases getting slower, more heavy, until she rounds the last one. Ending the game and disappearing off the field of loved ones and teammates.

Her mother stands and claps a respectable slow clap, turning to voice her opinions on the game but Lena escapes the bleachers, heading after the jogging athlete up to the school, through the empty dark hallways where she finds her in the showers. Sitting on the floor, clutching her hands with tight fists in her hair. "Kara?" She questions, approaching her cautiously.

The blonde startles and stares up at her, cheeks wet with strained tears and her eyes wild. "Lena.." She says ghastly, trying to stand but her legs grew weak and she fell into the brunettes arms. Lena wraps her arms around the girl, gripping her by the belt loops now "Kara, are you okay?" Lena whispers worried by the sudden change in mood. 

She nods, trying to speak but her voice broke as she fell against the Luthor again, her body trembling in a silent cry. Lena slowly lowers them back onto the floor, her reassuring hold never leaving Kara. For the second time today Lena held her without complaint, without questions and was selfishly partaking in it.

For a few moments more, Kara just breathed heavily. Eyes closed and hands tightly gripping Lenas forearms, then she gulps and looks up at her slowly. Lena looks at her face, the pained look in her eyes caused the both of them to sit in silence.

Kara is the first to speak to Lenas thanks. "I'm sorry, I just knew a crowd was coming and I couldn't bear it" Lena nods gently, her face showing nothing but kindness. Sadly she understood where the girl was coming from.

With her last name and people judging before they knew, it came with a whirlwind of anxiety. Dodging food in the cafeteria for months after the trial, eating alone in the bathroom. That's where she was off to yesterday but then she was bulldozed by a beautiful blonde and the course of her mood changed.

"Then all that shit with Clark... just brought up a really dark time" Her eyes were so blue, and so sad. Lenas chest tightened and she nods again, not really knowing what to say to comfort the girl. She was just started to wrangle her own feelings under control, after Andrea at least...

"Ice cream?" She suggests and as if the clouds had been blown out of stormy skies, the blue eyes were lit with excitement. "I would love some ice cream right now" And so they left the locker room. With a phone call and a long and quiet Uber ride later they were at Noonan's, with two cups of ice cream.

Lena watched the girl curiously as she drizzled caramel atop the vanilla ice cream with brownie parts mixed in. Kara looks up from behind the sugary treat, a small smile forming behind her perfect lips. "What?" She says with a gentle chuckle, setting the caramel down on the stand.

"That literally looks like diabetes in a cup" Lena deadpans and Kara scoffs with a smile, she lifts the spoon with a mixture of colors and slides it in her mouth. Letting out a small sound of pleasure and rolling her eyes.

Lena felt her hand twitch, wanting to replace the spoon with her lips but she doesn't, instead she shakes her head and pretends it doesn't affect her. "That looks so unhealthy" She comments while Kara takes another mouthful and has a similar reaction.

"Hey-" Kara starts off with a mouthful of the white melted liquid. "What happened to your car?" Lena leans against her hand, watching the girl for a few seconds. "It's my mothers, She let me borrow it" Kara nods again, a flicker of something dark in her eyes. Lena couldn't bring herself to gaze away.

"So do you think she would let you borrow said car if..." her voice trails off and Lena can pinpoint exactly what the look was. Mischief. "If what?" Lena muses to the grinning counter part. "If we wanted to go on an adventure downtown?" Kara bounces her legs excitedly, Lena could practically feel the sugar radiating off her.

"Perhaps, if I grovel and promise to take the trash out for a month" Lena shrugs her shoulders casually and for the first time ever the blonde ducks her head and groans loudly. Intrigued by this surprising move she just stares.

"I can't ask you to do that" It came out muffled by her arms and by the table but Lena knew that's what she had said. "The Uber would be to expensive and I _don't_ want to go with my sister" Lena took a few moments to think over the options then she decides to put her foot in her mouth. "I wouldn't mind paying for the ride"

Karas head jolts up almost comically fast "No, I can't ask you to do _that_ either. We can go exploring another night- when you have her car" She goes to stand up but Lena stops her, grabbing her hand gently.

Karas blue eyes met her own, wide and inviting. "You're not asking" Lena says softly. "I'm offering" Kara stares down at her for a little longer then she sighs softly. "Fine, but i'm paying you back" She sits back down to enjoy her ice cream and Lena shakes her head.

"That won't be necessary, my family has enough money-" She stops herself from speaking when Kara jerks her head back up to make eye contact. There it was, the other shoe dropping from a fifty foot sky scraper.

Kara looked so silly, her cheeks puffy from stuffing them with frozen dessert and her spoon being dropped. "Are you like rich or something?" She talks around the food then she gulps it down and scoots closer slightly.

Lena rubs her forehead before she nods and stares at the table "My family is rich" Lena corrects gently "science prototypes from my mother and my brother as well." Kara nods a little, the excitement nearly exploding from her face.

"Like what? Skin grafts? Robots? Love potions" She gives a cheeky grin at the last one and Lena lets out a small chuckle. "Love potions are more fantasy then science.." Kara raised an eyebrow at her and Lena sighs gently.

"You have to swear not to say _anything"_ Kara makes a zipper motion over her lips and then Lena looks away with a short breath. "My brother is working on tiny robots that would work together to eradicate sickness in the body, like do sutures or even cut out breast cancer"

Kara raised her brows immediately, gaping at the other for a few seconds. "Cancer?" She whisper screams and Lena covers her mouth with both hands. "Quiet!" She hissed and the blonde nods, staring at her with wide eyes.

Lena slowly uncovers Karas mouth, keeping the eye contact. "This would change so many peoples lives, for the better" Kara tries in a more quiet voice. Lena nods slowly, looking back and forth between her eyes then she sighs. "Except mother is afraid nobody will buy them..."

Kara looks at her with a questioning look then Lena shrugs gently "My father wasn't the best man to be related to.." The same look stayed on her face but Lena was done talking about herself and her family.

How could she tell a girl shes known for all of two days that her father would leave her, her mother and her brother with bruises to hide for weeks after just one night of drinking? She didn't open up about this part of her life with Andrea, whom she dated for months prior to their breakup.

Lena finished her fudge ice cream and she stands, tapping her phone as she made her way to the door. "I'm ordering the ride" She says with a flat tone. Kara could sense that she didn't want to talk about it anymore so she finished hers in silence.

By the time she had finished her ice cream, Lena was tapping her leg quickly under the table. She wipes her own hands with a napkin and touches the others knee. The green eyes shot up to meet her own and Kara gives a gentle smile. "Don't worry, where we're going I promise it'll take your mind off whatever is bothering you."

Lena nods, looking over the girls features then she smiles again "I'm looking forward to it now" Kara smiles a small smile, glad that she could help a little even if the girl didn't want to explain what bothered her so badly.

The pair stands, approaching the door. Kara holds the door for Lena who can't help but smile at the friendly gesture "How kind" She says with a cheery laugh then she exits the shop and looks around for their Uber. "So where exactly are we going?"

Kara wraps her arm around the others shoulder's "It's a surprise" She whispers then she laughs excitedly. Lena bites her lower lip, looking side ways to the girl who was so blatantly flirting at least to her own knowledge.

When the Uber finally arrives, it's a blue mini van that a woman with black hair was driving. She smiles at the two politely and starts the trip downtown. Kara and Lena sat in the backseat in silence, Lena taking in the city view and Kara taking in the Lena view.

When the brunette looks to the blonde with a scrunched up face Kara can't help but flush "you need a _shower_ " Lena says firmly but in a whisper. Kara covers her face in embarrassment, she must've reeked from the game. Why not take this moment to show Lena some of the good ol fashion Danvers love?

"Oh come on, at least pretend to enjoy it!" Kara argues playfully then Lena shakes her head. A wide smile plastered on her lips. Even when Kara clicks her seatbelt open and scoots closer, purposefully trying to get the smell closer to the other. Lena groans in disgust while Kara just laughs and leans against her fully.

"God you reek" Lena states finally and Kara just shrugs, keeping her arms trapped in her own embrace. For a while they just ride in this comfortable silence, heartbeats hammering to see who's the fastest and Lenas cheeks taking on the color of an beautiful apple.

The car slows to a stop near an alleyway and Lena looks at her with a raised dark brow. "What are you suggesting now Ms Danvers?" Kara gives a slow smile, quickly climbing over the Luthor. There's a brief moment when both hands are on the others shoulders where Lena _swears_ she sees stars and has to recollect her thoughts by pinching her wrist.

Kara opens the door and holds it in a gentlemanly fashion. Lena was still trying to get her brain to continue on its tracks while she staggers out of the vehicle and onto the dark street. "You ladies sure this is the place?" The woman asks while skeptically eyeing the buildings on the street.

Kara gives a gentle smile and she nods "thanks so much for the ride, the rest of the way is just up ahead. Have a great night!" She shuts the door and motions for Lena to follow her through the alleyway. To her stupidity and having a weakness for blondes with square shoulders, blue eyes, and looks that could kill- she follows.

The brick walls of the alleyway look as if they had been taking out of a bad vice movie. Littered with obscenities, drawings, a dark dried liquid Lena hopes was barbecue sauce. The ground wasn't much prettier, it was trash ridden and covered in muck. Lena hopes her combat boots would stay decently clean.

Kara doesn't seem to mind, in fact she seems to be _thriving_ in this disgusting alley so Lena does her best to not grimace when her shoe slips as she steps across an unknown puddle of liquids. She ignores the reek while they pass pipes from a sprouting wall. "Here" Kara says, taking the brunettes hand into her own and guiding her up a set of wooden stairs to a building.

Now Lena was seriously curious, why have the driver drop them three buildings and an alleyway down when she could've dropped her here? Why all of the secrecy? "Kara..." Lena whispers nervously, the other gives a reassuring squeeze of their hands and she bends down, retrieving a key from a low brick that was removable from the wall and then unlocking the wooden door to this strange apartment like building.

Lena enters even while her mind was saying not to. She's a Luthor for Christ sake! She should know better. They entered the dark room, it was warm and Lena could tell how spacious it was just by the air quality. Kara closed the door behind her, her hand never leaving the others as she is pulled through the dark space.

Kara rubs her palm against the wall, feeling up and down for something. Lena was about to ask what she was looking for when light flooded her vision. She blinks three times to clear her eyes then she looks around the interior of the room.

It was a loft like area, a couch and a tv in the middle, a broken wall which had a bed and blanket, a connected space where she hoped the bathroom was and then a mini fridge next to the couch. The walls were littered with work, beautiful art paintings, sketches and drawings.

Lena unsurprisingly was drawn to a drawing of a girl. One with yellow hair and big blue eyes and a single tear drop. She draws her thumb along the tear, staring into the painted eyes. She turns around slowly to look at Kara who seemed nervous. She gives a gentle smile "it's really good" she praises but that doesn't seem to ease her tension.

"I- I painted that after I woke up with Clark... to help cope I guess" she walks closer slowly, her eyes glossing over the picture then down to Lena who was just staring and listening respectfully. "I couldn't tell Alex, and I didn't want to tell my parents that I got blackout drunk at a party and don't remember sleeping with one of my best friends" she dismissively waves it off then she plops down on the sofa.

Lena walks closer, sitting down gently as well "I remember I was so scared about not getting my period that I never even considered that maybe..." her voice trails off and she moves her focus back to Lena. She gives a reassuring nod, moving her hands to hold the others again.

"Maybe it was the thing you said... about... the thing..." she shakes her head ashamedly and Lena nods again, ducking her head as she thought of what to say to help make her feel better. Maybe a fact? "Everyone has things- traumatic things that they can't move past. Things they get stuck on..."

She felt herself flashing back to the first night it happened, how she had been doing homework in the living room. The slam of the door, mom and father arguing about something she paid little attention to then the sound of a loud thud and outcry of her mom.

She had ran to the sound, as fast as her little legs would carry her only to have her father grab her by the arm and hold her back. Mom was wiping her mouth with a shaky hand, red on her skin, red on the ground, red on her hand that she was cleaning with her pants legs.

"Let her finish her homework" mothers cold voice would say, easing fathers strong grip and it being moved to her own arm. The memory of his grip on her arm was replaced by Kara gently touching her arm. "Lena? I lost you for a second there..." Kara looks between her eyes, right, left, right left then she gives a small smile again.

"Want to talk about your thing?" Kara didn't want to push her to talk about whatever it was that she couldn't get past but she wouldn't push her to talk about it, ever. Lena keeps the comfortable eye contact for a while longer then she looks down and shakes her head gently.

"Maybe another day... I can't right now..." Kara doesn't look disappointed at all. She looks trustful and loyal, she opens her mouth to speak gently "is it okay if I hugged you?"

Lena looks back and forth between her eyes again, leaning her head down just a little and scooting into the embrace of the blonde athlete. For a moment the two share the hug, then Lena scoffs with a laugh following suite "you need a shower.." Lena mumbles then Kara nudged her in the side.

"Shut up" she hugs her tighter to Lenas great appraise. If this is how straight girls acted she would hate to be around a gay girl. Oh boy the irony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two talk about such deep topics for people who just met, leave comments below about your predictions, requests or just overall thoughts about the story!


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Lena arrives back to the house her mother is sitting at the table, an opaque cup being cradled in her aged hands. She was wearing her pajamas, staring at the table in silence. "So, you want to tell me where you've been?" She calls out without looking away from the cup. 

Lena stares at the kitchen for a few moments. Locking the front door and approaching her in the dining room slowly. "Kara Danvers and I got ice cream after her game... we talked for a while" Lillian looks up at her daughter. Her blue eyes staring through her thoughtfully.

"Lena, please promise me you won't have any funny business... you know what happened before we moved" Lena winced at the memory and she crossed her arms firmly across her chest. 

"That wasn't my fault. It was dad" All of the warmth, and the love Lena had felt from her talk with Kara had melted away. Revealing and ice layer Lena only showed when she needed to not feel anything. "Regardless of who's fault it was..." aka it was her father's fault but mom thought it was easier to blame Lena then to face his wrath.

"We need to be careful... we're Luthors not pioneers" aka, don't screw this up so we're forced to move... again. "Okay" Lena says flatly, turning around and walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

She didn't let herself relax until she locked the bedroom door and locked herself inside the bathroom. She released her hair from its pony tail, looking at herself in the mirror. Her black hair flowing over her shoulders down past her shoulders. Slightly wavy but not entirely curly.

Her green eyes that fooled to be blue. The eye bags that only so much concealer could cover. She inhaled slowly through her nose. Turning the shower to the hot water. When she climbs in and let's the hot stream wash her problems away she can finally relax, her hand gently resting against the cold shower tiles and the other raking water through her hair and down her neck and shoulders.

She takes deep breaths, letting her mind wander. Replacing her hands with a specific blondes, the calming heat of the shower replaced by Karas breath on her skin. Lena frowned when her imagination betrayed her, when Karas hands slipped below her waist. Stopping at her thighs and the fantasy ended, she needed to create her personal boundaries with the girl. She was not repeating Sam... she couldn't.

She cuts the water off and wraps herself in the towel. Staring at her reflection with the blurry mirror, she whispers a soft mantra "you're beautiful, you're strong, and you're loved.... I don't know by who but you are" she looks over her figure she was trying to love a few times then she looks down away from it and puts on her pajamas. A grey shirt and some black boxers that hung loosely but comfortable over her curvy figure.

She didn't have much homework tonight, so she laid in bed on her side and focused on her breathing- _not_ on Kara- until she fell asleep. The next few times she hung out with Kara it was different, better, more light and silly instead of serious talks that always ended with tears and hugs.

Watching Kara eat her weight at Big belly burger three more times, after school study sessions which always ended in Netflix and lounging in Karas bedroom. Bitching about classmates via notes in said class, playing at the park with Kara and her extended friend group.

Lena was getting completely lost in Karas angelic laugh, two weeks after the incident at the game when a tall dark football player approached she and Kara. He gives Kara a gentle smile, paying little attention to Lena at first.

"Hey, James" Kara greets, moving her hands to her glasses and adjusting them slightly. Her cheeks were still pink and her smile still lingered from Lenas joke about men not lasting long in certain... situations.

"Hey Kara, nice to see you again Lena" James puts his hands on his hips. Lena nods her head in acknowledgment, then James speaks again. "I'm throwing a party this weekend, just wanted to know if you were coming. You can bring your date if you'd like" he motions to Lena with his head and Karas smile drops quickly, her cheeks heating a furiously red shade.

"Oh she's not- we're not- she's just Lena" Kara gives a tight smile as James nods a little "right, okay. Well 'just Lena' I hope to see you again at the party" he winks and Lena tries not to cringe. Jesus, where all the boys at this school completely oblivious of her obvious non attraction to them?

When James was around the corner Kara rubs her forehead, letting out a tense breath. "I'm sorry I got all.. clammed up again I just- I'm not-" Lena nods, turning her full attention back to the blonde.

"I understand, you don't have to keep explaining it to me but, with me and you getting closer you should tell your friends that you're straight" Lena tilts her head lightly, leaning against the cafeteria table with her elbow. Of course she enjoyed watching the blushing blonde try to explain that she and Lena were only friends or classmates if a stranger pointed it out but she couldn't help the need to soothe the uncomfortable feeling it left the other with.

Kara nods in front of her, moving her hands back to the tray to pick at it "I just don't feel anything for anyone right now" her eyes flickered up to stare at the brunette for a moment who, she assumed wasn't staring but was blatantly gazing at those perfect blue eyes.

"You don't have to label yourself as anything with me" Lena kept her tone soft but serious, hoping Kara would understand that she would never judge her for what she was or wasn't relating to sexuality.

"It's just..." she pauses and throws the food back onto the tray with a disappointed sigh "it's such a complicated thing..." Lena nods a little, propping on her elbow as she listened seriously. "If I label myself as one thing then that's all that's expected of me, but If I labeled as something else..."

Her eyes shoot downcast, Shining with a possibility of hope. Maybe there was more to Kara Danvers after all. Lena looks back and forth between her eyes "if you labeled as something else...?" She try's in a soft voice.

Kara glances at her for a moment more then she stands and discards her tray as if something clicked inside her head the walls had been put up. "nothing. Let's go" she lets out a soft sigh, hanging her head to one side as she waited for Lena. Her face was a small scowl but her eyes told Lena she was in deep thought.

Lena stands, slinging the bag over her shoulder and walking behind Kara as they made their way down the hallway. They still had a few minutes until the bell rang so they just roamed the halls, Lena examining parts of the school that she had never seen and Kara stayed in silent thought.

They made their way to the second level of the school and started down a red hallway. Shoulders brushing and the sound of a gentle thudding making Lena stop in her tracks. "Do you hear that?" Karas dazed expression turns towards Lena, her blue eyes searching confused.

"What sound..." she trailed off as she heard it now then she follows it silently. Lena glances around cautiously, her hand extending slightly to hold Kara back as she heard one more thud and a grunt. The two round the corner and spot a different hallway, two girls entangled upon themselves. Lips locked and the one with red short hair pressing the brunette into the lockers.

The brunette pulls away with a short sigh, her tan skin flushing a little "Kara!" She exclaims in acknowledgement. Lena looks to her blonde friend immediately, who's cheeks were surprisingly pink. "Maggie, Alex..." Kara says awkwardly then she points towards the girl.

"This is my friend Lena, Lena this is my sister and her girlfriend" the red haired girl pulls her body out of the embrace of the brunettes and she smiles, extending a hand. "Nice to finally put a face to the name"

Lena shakes her hand with a cautious smile, glancing to Kara who seemed tense with her shifty eyes. "Yeah.. you too" she lets her hand go and pockets her own. Glancing around the hallway since she didn't really know what to say. She was worried about Karas behavior towards herself and the topic at large.

She had seen girls struggle with acceptance before, hell she had struggled with it years prior to Andrea, and Sam... but this wasn't about either them or herself. This was Kara and her own self. Lena offers the other a gentle nudge, motioning towards the hall. Kara seemed grateful for the escape, her head snapped back towards her sister and she gives a bright smile. "We should get to class, see you at home!"

She grabs Lena by the forearm, pulling her behind her as she headed back to the stairs. Lena descended the stairs along with the blonde who stayed quiet again, until they got near the downstairs bathroom at least. "You are an amazing friend" Kara says in a praise.

Lena nods, crossing her arms softly. The suspicion raising in her chest with each passing moment. "I know I am, now what happened up there-" Kara opens her mouth to retort but Lena speaks again.

"Don't tell me you clammed up like with your football dude friend" Kara snickers as Lenas description of James, and more so at the fact that she had called him a 'dude'. Very unprofessional for a junior with a 4.2 GPA, perhaps Kara was rubbing off on her.

"I dunno..." she shrugs gently, she glances around the hallway then she crosses her arms stubbornly over her chest. The brunette stares at her as Kara processed her emotions in silence.

"Do you want me to leave?" Lena questions her kindly. She would talk to her when she was ready, perhaps the party could be of use as a distraction. Karas face looked relieved as she stares at the Luthor. Lena doesn't need any further explanation, she gives the blonde a quick squeeze and is leaving her to herself again. 

The rest of the day comes and goes, with Lena on edge for fear of another silent session and Kara insisting she was all peachy and fine. The same goes for Friday, which admittedly Lena had been nervous for. The last party she attended was with her ex, Andrea and she was a bit of a wild card when she was drunk.

"Are you sure you don't wanna wear something a bit more.. out there?" Kara asks from the bathroom of her bedroom. Lena rolls her eyes at the comment. "There are going to be plenty of attractive females"

Lena was lounging on her back in the blue and black bed, trying to figure out why Kara was suddenly so obsessed with her dating life. "I'm perfectly fine with my outfit" she responds, looking over as the door opens.

Kara emerged in a black bra with a mesh crop top over and some black ripped jeans. She wore a bold red lipstick and her normally tied up hair was down over her shoulders in beautiful thick waves. She looked absolutely breathtakingly stunning, Lena just stares at her.

Eyes scanning over every detail, from her perfectly shaped lips to her abs poking through under the mesh. Her cheeks sparked a shade of red and she looks down "do I look bad?" She questions softly.

This springs Lena back into focus, the girls insecurities being voiced reminds Lena of her own and she shakes her head "No! God Kara-you look fucking _hot"_ Kara gives a relieved laugh and she places a hand on her hip, feigning confidence. 

"So do you!" She motions to the girl wearing her hair pinned behind her ear on one side and the other cascading over her shoulder. Her black leather jacket making the perfect view of her white slip dress and black tights. Lena shakes her head a little, sitting up and grabbing her phone from the bed.

"We both do, picture?" Kara hesitates, staring at the phone for a bit then she nods and slides into a pose on the bed next to the girl, letting her mouth form a porcelain white teethed smile. Lena smiles upon sight and she lifts the camera snapping a few pictures.

After the camera shifts a few dozen times Kara turns her head away and chuckles "that's enough pictures, I think" Lena sets the phone back in her lap. Looking at the girl who was once filled with desire to go to the party but now looked like someone ran over her dog.

She could see the uncertainty in her eyes, the way she was chewing her bottom lip to smithereens. "We can just go get ice cream if the party is to much" Lena offers but Kara shakes her head, throwing a smile on her face instantly "no, it's fine. Let's go" she pats Lena on the leg and stands, grabbing her purse.

Lena follows her out the room hesitantly, knowing their Uber would be here soon so they should get going. When she got down the stairs Kara was talking to her mother and sister in the kitchen. It looked serious so Lena didn't enter.

"You have a session tomorrow at noon, I don't need you drinking all night" Eliza whispers to a frustrated Kara. "I'm not going to be drinking!" She insisted and Alex scoffs quietly, folding her arms before she spoke. "the last party you went to, you hooked up with golden boy Clark. Maybe you should change into something less revealing"

Kara stares at her for a few moments, hurt in her heart but she refused to let it show. Her eyes glossed over in protest, but she was stubborn. She she shakes her head to clear the bad thoughts and breathes slowly.

"I am not going to the party to hook up with anyone. I'm going to have fun with my friend and enjoy my high school life. If I'm not allowed to do that then ground me!" She extends her arm out by her sides, a defiant look on her face. Eliza and Alex exchanged a shared look of concern then Eliza motions for her to leave.

"Please let me know when you get to the party and when you get home" Alex scoffs at Karas behavior and she leaves the kitchen, shaking her head. She was about to go up the stairs when she saw Lena leaned against the door frame and staring out at the night through the window.

"Hey" she says aloud. Lena looks over, slightly surprised but she gives a gentle smile. Alex approaches her, her eyes narrow and serious. "Keep an eye out for my sister, make sure she doesn't drink to much because she's a lightweight and don't let her out of your sight."

Lena looks back and forth between the stern brown eyes, she knew she would do literally anything for Kara, which was part of the problem. Nodding once to the girl then again and verbalizing her thoughts. "Okay, I'll make sure she's safe" Alex relaxed only a little then she nods "thank you" she whispers before Kara appeared behind her.

Face still and quiet but her eyes were red and her eye makeup had been rubbed off. "Uber here?" She says to nobody in specific then she leaves out the front door.

Lena gives Alex an look, knowing she would have her work cut out for her especially with the stubborn athlete having previously said that tonight would be a fun night of booze. Their black ford Uber pulls onto the street, an elder man smiling politely.

The ride is decent enough, him telling them stories about his grandchildren and the car smelling like beans, iodine and stale hard candy. Lena thought the conversation was rather sweet, a father that actually loved and cared for his family instead of being a piece of shit like her father.

They arrived at the large brown house soon enough, Karas entire mood had shifted into a new Kara that Lena barley recognized. Tapping her legs and staring silently out the window, her breathing hard and sharp.

She grabs Lena by the arm, pulling her straight through the house and crowds of people dancing and drinking to the unfamiliar kitchen which a few booze selections. Mostly beer and cheap vodka.

Lena looks apprehensively at Kara, wondering if she should let the girl do this when she had very strict instructions from the sister not to entertain this behavior. She grabs one of the beer bottles from the counter and drinks it down quickly.

Lena stares at her, she couldn't decide weather she was in awe or worried- she was a lightweight after all. Kara sets the now empty bottle of beer down and she belches. Covering her mouth with three fingers then looking around the house.

She was looking for something, or someone. Perhaps the football friend who invited her- Justin? Jimmy? Jacob? "James!" Kara cheers when the familiar face walks through the hallway slowly.

He smiles a half smirk, extending one hand to hug her. The other was cradling his beer close to his hip "Kara, glad to see you made it here" James hugs her around the waist, letting his hand linger against the skin that Lena had wanted so badly to cradle in her own hands.

It made her chest swell in an untamed jealousy. Kara didn't seem to mind "glad that you invited me" she responds, her arms still hanging off of his strong broad neck.

"You helped yourself to the drinks?" He lifts his up, pulling slightly away from her to look down at her. Kara nods, her stance relaxing more and more until she sways a little.

Lena took note of this and was now suddenly aware of her surroundings, Karas tan skin being a little brighter as James' hands pressed her closer to his waist, their smiles a little to close for her own liking. She hoped to god Kara wasn't already drunk.

Lena walks around the counter, keeping a close eye on them as she fixed herself some heavily diluted vodka in coke. She takes a sip and lets it coat her mouth before she swallows and nods to herself. She wouldn't get drunk from just this alone.

Once James finally detached himself from Karas hip she and Lena make their way towards the living room since Kara was begging to dance. The two stayed their for a while, sipping their drinks and enjoying each other's company. At one point Kara had begun dancing a little closer to some random guy and Lena was trying to get her to ease up since she was drunk.

"I'm just having fun!" She drunkenly argues, the guy nods with her excuse. His hand gripping her waist and pulling her closer to his chest "stop being a party pooper!" The guy says before Kara grabs his collar and kisses him sloppily.

Lena stares at them, her heart shattering and then repairing itself. She's just drunk she argues then grabs her arm again "Kara let's go" the blonde pushes her grasp away, turning to glare at her. "I know you're like into me or whatever but I'm into boys!" A few people stop their dancing, looking at Lena with the same expression shes seen her entire life.

She was self sabotaging, but why? "Kara lets go home you're drunk" she offers in a softer tone, extending her hand and stepping a little closer. The blonde looks around at the people, a few of which had their phones out then something inside of her clicked- sobering her heavily and she follows Lena out of the crowd.


End file.
